Dark
by blueys50
Summary: Ia adalah kegelapan, lebih gelap dari hitam, lebih pekat dari hitam, ia adalah void. Warn:Typos/GrayNaru/StrongNaru/CarelessNaru/OOCNaru&Issei


Dark by Blueys50

Disclaimer : Ia adalah kegelapan, lebih gelap dari hitam, lebih pekat dari hitam, ia adalah void.

Rate : M for safe

Genre : Fantasy,Friendship and little bit of Hummor

Warning : Typos/GrayNaru/StrongNaru/CarelessNaru/OOCNaru&amp;Issei

Xxx

Suatu hari yang damai di Kuoh Academy, sampai

_**Duarr**_

" Narutoo"

Naruto POV

Terdengar suara ledakan dari kelas biologi disertai suatu teriakan

"Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang kau telah perbuat, anak muda?" Tanya seorang guru dengan rambut berantakan disertai wajah hitam putih.

Dihadapannya berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit tan, bermata blue azure dan memiiki tiga pasang whisper di pipinya.

" Aku hanya memanaskan hidrogen cair yang sudah ku campur dengan nitrogen cair" Sambil ku tundukan kepalaku.

"Menapa kau melakukannya?" Ia tidak habis fikir dengan murid unik miliknya ini.

"A-aku melakukannya karena mereka mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang mnarik akan terjiadi jika ku lakukan itu" Ucapannya pun dismbut dengan gelak tawa di kelas itu.

"Dan ledakan adalah hal yang menarik bagimu Namikaze-san?" Hina salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Guru itupun menghela nafas panjang. "Dan mengapa hanya kau yang tidak menerima dampak dari ledakan tadi?"

"Tadi saat ku mau mengecelikan apinya tapi kakiku tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatuku" Sambil ku tunjukan tali sepatuku yang terlepas.

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke ruang hukuman dan kau dilarang menginjakan kakimu ke dalah kelasku lagi"

Dan begitulah hal yang biasa ku alami, menyenagkan bukan ?

Naruto POV END

Xxx

Tak terbayang dalam hidupku kalau hari ini akan datang, hari yang akan mengubah segalannya dalam hidupku. Aku Hyondou Issei salah satu dari member dari Trio mesum dari Kuoh academy, tujuanku masuk sekolah yang dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan itu adalah untuk mendapatkan sebuah harem dimana setiap hari aku dapat berganti pacar ternyata kenyataan berkata lain, alas an satusatunya aku dapt bersekolah di sini kana perbandingan siswa perempuan dan laki-laki sebanyak 8:3 dan akupun diannggap rendah oleh para perempuan karna setiap hari pekerjaan yang kulakukan adalah mengintip tim kendo bersama dengan kedua temanku dan selalu berakhir babak belur tetapi haripenanatianku telah tiba.

"Berpacaranlah denganku, Issei-kun"

Dalam pandangan Issei terlihatlah seorang perempuan berparas cantik, Berrambut hitam halus, dan tubuh yang ramping.

Sungguh dia sangat manis sampai aku langsung berucap iya, namanya Amano Yuuma dan dia sekarang berstatus sebagai pacarku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi berkencan besok" ajaknya dengan suaranya yang manis.

Hatiku berdebar dengan kencang setelah mendengar pernyataan itu_."Ayah Ibu sekarang aku mengerti tujuaan kenapa aku dilahirkan"_. Teriaku dalam hati dengan nada kemenangan, Tak kusanggka dihari yang sama setelah aku mendapatkan pacar akupun diajaknya berkencan.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua ada seseorang berambut pirang yang bersender di belakang pohon tempat mereka berbicara.

Seringai anehpun tercipta di wajahnya."Aku ingin tau akan berakhir seperti apa kencan mereka". Iapun mulai mengambil salah satu kartu dalam dek miliknya dan keluarlah kartu joker.

"sepertinya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan aku tidak akan bosan"

Xxx

"Maaf ya menunggu lama"

"Tak apa, aku juga baru datang". Dustaku padahal aku sudah dating satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan dengan mengenakan pakaian terbaikku., karna aku saangat ingin mengatakannya agar terlihat keren.

Kami pun pergi makan ke kafe tedekat

"Aku pesan Chococake dan Orange Juice satu"

Yaa ampun suaranya begitu merdu sampai-sampai hatiku berdetak tak menentu.

"Kau tak memesan apapun Issei-kun"

" Aku sudah kenyang". Hal itu memang benar, hanya dengan melihatmu makan sudah membuat perutku merasa kenyang.

Selajutnyapun kami pergi makan crepes dan bermain ke wahana hiburan seperti remaja lain yang dimabukan akan asmara dan sampailah kami pada taman yang sepi

" hei Iseei-kun aku ingin membuat permitaan untuk mengingat hari ini"

Senyum mesum mulai terbentuk di wajahku. Inilah yang ku tunggu-tunggu bayangan tentang adegann rate M mulai bertebangan secara liar dalam kepalaku yang ku tidak bisa kendalikan dan akupun tidak berniat mengendalikan pikiranku.

"Maukah kau mati untukku"

A-apa, kurasa pendengaranku sudah mulai bermasalah karena pikiranku yang tadi.

"Maukah kau mati untukku"

Seakan tamparann keras yang menggembalikan fikiranku ke reality .

Pakaian Yuuma berganti ke S&amp;M dan keluarlah sayap dari punggungnya.

"_Sungguh pakaian yang indah"_. Itulah yang akan ku katakana kalau aku tak mendapat satu fakta yang mengejutkanku, ada suatu benda berbentuk tombak bersinar menembus perutku.

"Sungguh menyenangkan bermain pacar-pacaran denganmu, tetapi sudah selesah bersenang-sengang nya mahkluk bodoh"

Hilang sudah image Yuuma yang manis dan baik hati dengan senyuman di wajahnya digantikan dengan sikapnya yang angkuh dan senyum mengghina di wajahnya.

_**Tes-Tes-Tes**_

Tetesan darah pun mulai jatuh dari luka di perutnnya setelah benda dan makin deras saat benda bercahaya yang menembus perutnya menghilang bagaikan tidak pernah berada disana.

Takut

Ya, kata itulah yang pantas menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Takut akan kematian, ya jelas. Karna pada dasarnya manusia adalah mahkluk yang menolak Kematian karna itulah sifat asli manusia dari tujuh dosa mematikan, Greed

Greed adalah keserakahan. Keserakah tidak pernah berakhir, manusia tidak ingin mati karna mereka adalah mahluk yang serakah, tidak ingin waktu hidupnya habis, ingin lebih lama merasakan dunia yang fana ini lebih lama. Dan Greed sangat dekat dengan Warth.

Saat masa hidup manusia berakhir, mereka marah karnanya, marah akan sesuatu yang mengambil waktu mereka.

Issei sangat marah karna hal didepannya itu, disaat dia sedang mencoba bertahan hidup sekuat tenaga tetapi sia-sia, mahkluk didepannya hanya menertawakan usahanya.

Dan lahirlah Envy, marah akan ketidak berdayaannya walaupun telah berusaha sekuat tenaga membuat perasaan iri terhadap mahkluk dihadapannya yang bisa bergerak secara bebas dan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Dan itulah Akhirnya, dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun dan mati.

" Oh, rupanya kau sudah mati kalau begitu saatnya aku pergi". Ia pun terbang dan menghilang ke langit.

Tanpa Ia sadari, bahwa keingina kuat dari Issei berubah menjadi sihir pemanggilan.

Genangan darah - Darah – Merah

Bersama Naruto yang senantiasa mengikuti meraka dari balik pohon.

Senyuman ganjil tercipta di wajahnya ."_Luar biasa, rasanya sangat nikmat saat Gree,Warth an Envy disatukan dan dibalut rasa takut, marvelous.". _Aura negative yang dikeluarkan oleh Issei mulai masuk dan menyerap ke dalam tububnya_ "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati disini lebih baik kuberi sedikit bantuan, berterimakasihlah" _

_Xxx _

Para reader pasti sudah tahu kelanjutannya tentang siapa yang di panggil.

AN: Entah ide apa yang masuk dalam fikitanku ini dan karna ku kira bagus akirya ku ubah ke fanfic.

Bagus atau tidak, lanju atau hiatus yang penting reviuw


End file.
